Aún estoy aquí
by La chica vibranium07
Summary: No importan mucho las circunstancias; sí la vida fuera más fácil o pacifica, hay fuerzas que no pueden controlarse. AU Mafia. Yuri x Víktor.


Con cariño para la señorita Braun. Que todo su año tenga excelente vibra.

 **Aún estoy aquí.**

—Las perlas no son para los cerdos, siempre lo he dicho ¿No es así? — observó a sus pies al sujeto que sollozaba, tratando de contenerse y no prorrumpir en llanto de dolor y desesperación — Sólo se les pide un poco de lealtad malditos mal agradecidos * — dijo y disparó a la otra pierna, la pierna sana — ¡Víktor! — Me llama y finjo estar alerta — Hijo ¿A caso no siempre lo he dicho?, no muerdas a mano que te da de comer, es claro, ¿No es así?

—Por supuesto que es claro señor.

—Lo sé, no es difícil de entender muchachos, pero siempre existen perros rabiosos que desobedecen las reglas y muerden la mano que les da de comer.

Josef levanta el arma y Georgi no se atreve a bajar la mirada, sólo la desvía un momento para mirarme de soslayo y me conforta saber que no me intenta pedir ayuda, es su manera de despedirse de mí. Josef dispara y todo se termina para mi compañero de épocas pasadas y aun cuando no recuerde si pasamos tres o cuatro años juntos en mis tiempos de juventud, sé que al menos se fue feliz de haber jodido un poco a los cabrones de la mafia de la que fue traidor.

—No sé porque me enviaron aquí contigo si ya habías decidido matarlo, es peligroso que nos encuentren en grupo y lo sabes.

—Cálmate Vitya, ya sé que ese perro fue alguna vez tu compañero pero no es que te afecte demasiado la muerte de un traidor ¿O sí?

—La muerte por traición es apenas poco, no me mal intérpretes, no es que le tenga lastima, pero tengo mejores asuntos que arreglar Josef — Me ignora de la manera en que suele hacerlo y lo sigo de cerca hasta el auto en el que he venido, el silencio dura poco, si estoy aquí es seguro que es por un encargo en el que saldré perdiendo.

—Yuri y Yakov vienen de regreso.

— ¿Y?

—Vamos, deja de actuar como un idiota. Yakov tiene varios asuntos que arreglar aquí en Moscú y no va a dejar que Yuri lo acompañe ni mucho menos dejarlo sólo…no desde lo que ocurrió la última vez.

—Oye, el idiota de JJ creyó que era una buena idea acercarse a él en plan de coquetería, si Yuri le rompió la nariz fue por su propia estupidez.

—Sí, pero eso puso en riesgo toda una transacción, es difícil conseguir una ruta que entre a Canadá.

—Entiendo, quieren que sea su niñero.

—Sí, ya sabemos que le agradas lo necesario como para permanecer contigo.

—No entiendo porque, simplemente lo dejo en paz.

—No es mi problema si lo ignoras o lo atas a la cama — mi estómago se remueve y una risa sincera amenaza por reflejarse en mi rostro, pero no, no esos recuerdos — lo importante es que lo mantengas a salvo y no cause problemas, Yakov y Lilia aman mucho a ese muchacho…ahora esta crecido.

—Es natural.

—Te hará sentir anciano Víktor — el auto se detiene y Josef toma se inclina y abre la puerta del auto — Te llevaran al aeropuerto, yo tengo otros asuntos que resolver.

— ¿Ahora mismo?

—Despierta Víktor y deja de decir estupideces, sé que es de madrugada pero deja de parecer un cerdo desorientado.

Me quedo en silencio, esperando que el auto arranque . Apoyo la cabeza sobre el respaldo y cierro los ojos, una bruma invisible parece caer sobre mi cansado cuerpo, la ansiedad se mezcla con la fatiga y hace que todo parezca más real y más ajeno a mí al mismo tiempo. Georgi, su última mirada de despedida, la sangre en el pavimento, el arma bajo mi saco, la herida en mí muslo izquierdo, el aroma a tabaco en el auto,…Yuri Plisetsky.

Su imagen tiene un peso superior al resto, más allá al dolor fantasma de todas mi heridas, su retrato se vislumbra tan claro en mi mente que siento que podría tocarlo, si tan sólo pudiera tocarlo… mis manos sienten el cosquilleo típico de la ansiedad tan intensamente que temo abrir los ojos y observarlo a mi lado en el asiento del auto. He dejado de verlo por dieciocho meses y me parece que es poco tiempo, que en realidad no he tenido tiempo de olvidarme por completo de él, y ahí voy de nuevo, siempre soy yo quien va en su búsqueda en todos los aspectos.

Afuera hace un clima del infierno, pero no hay nubes, si las hubiera cualquiera hubiera pesado que el cielo se habría prendido en llamas. El chofer baja y me quedo esperando, por cansancio, por miedo al fracaso. Corren los minutos y me planteo bajar e ir por el muchacho, pero mi adormecimiento es tal que prefiero no hacerlo; cuando por fin la puerta se abre y el peso de un cuerpo se desliza a mi lado me siento tranquilo…después de todo, es mejor enfrentar los miedos de frente.

—No es posible que estés dormido en horas de trabajo — escucho el ruido de la cajuela y los pasos del chofer — No me dijeron que vendrías por mi, anciano.

—Me da gusto verte.

—No lo parece, ni siquiera me has mirado — todo a mi alrededor suplica que abra los ojos, pero me niego, me niego rotundamente — deberían darte una jubilación pronto.

El auto arranca y el silencio de a poco se vuelve denso. Mi única jubilación sólo podría consistir en proyectiles de bala en el abdomen o si son piadosos, sólo un disparo en la cabeza, no, eso sería pedir demasiado.

El viaje es corto, más corto de lo que hubiera deseado. Abro por fin los ojos y encuentro un bulto a mi lado con la capucha corrida hasta la nariz y los brazos cruzados. Acerco mis manos y contrario a lo que podría pensar, no hay electricidad, no hay fuego, sólo la suave sensación del material de su abrigo. Lo tomo en brazos a pesar de que sus piernas parecen ser más largas; todo en mi parece estar confundido porque no sé quién es el chico que estoy cargando rumbo a la habitación de Yuri, el cuerpo que llevo a cuestas por las escaleras es duro, firme, crecido, no es suave y definitivamente no tiene las mismas curvas suaves que tiene Yuri, el punto definitivo que me dice que no es él es el arma que lleva bajo el brazo.

Y aunque las señales son claras, sigo caminando hasta llegar a su habitación en esa pequeña casa refugio para ricos y deposito suavemente su cuerpo sobre la cama.

— No estás tan feliz de verme ¿verdad? — el chico toma mi corbata impidiendo que me aleje de él, su voz es la misma a la de hace unos meses, más áspera quizás sedienta, pero es su voz. Me suelta y no me alejo, lo observo quitarse la capucha junto con los lentes y los años me caen encima — les dije que no necesitaba un niñero, no iré a causar ningún problema si es lo que te preocupa.

Sus ojos me miran con seriedad y mi cuerpo se estremece, de alegría, de frio ¿De miedo?, Son sus mismos ojos, su misma boca, el cabello se lo ha cortado, es él y no es mi él al mismo tiempo.

—Me dijeron que entre más alejado de las negociaciones de hoy es, sería mucho mejor.

—Eso también significa que estarás alejado de mí.

—Has crecido.

Él me mira y sus ojos brillan en superioridad, mi sentencia lo es todo y escomo si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima. El mismo hombre que me observa desde la cama es el mismo que acorrale cuando estaba en flor de sus dieciséis, que se fugaba entre mis dedos a los dieciocho y finalmente había emprendido vuelo con las marcas de mis labios sobre su cuerpo. Habría querido evitarlo, de alguna manera infantil esperaba que no fuera verdad, pero era absurdo, el tiempo siempre era implacable.

— ¿Quieres que te muestre? — pregunta con voz calma; parpadeo confundido porque le he tocado las manos y sé que es Yuri, pero este Yuri que tiene el cabello más corto y la mandíbula firme no parece querer besarme o golpearme, me mira como si fuéramos viejos conocidos ¿Y qué éramos entonces?, Yuri mueve un poco su ropa y me muestra el filo de su cadera, hay una línea marcada ahí, pero estoy seguro que lo que le interesa mostrarme es la piel rosa y brillante que se diferencia totalmente del resto de su pálida piel — Fue sólo un roce, el único que he recibido, Yakov no sabía si gritarme o consolarme, ese bastardo nunca apareció de nuevo.

Mis manos se debaten entre tocar la piel cicatrizada o abrazarlo de manera protectora. Dios, me he vuelto viejo. No, no es instinto paternal, no, tal vez es añoranza y entendimiento, porque no tiene que decírmelo de manera explícita, ya lo he leído en su cuerpo, que él ha matado.

—No tienes que mirarme así, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar anciano.

" _Sí, pero no de esa manera."_

—Yuri, has crecido demasiado, no hubiera querido que esto sucediera, no así.

—Y ya no te gusto.

—Las perlas nunca han sido para los cerdos.

—No volví por ti, volví porque tenía que hacerlo, mostrarte que después de todo, tú y yo somos iguales, ya no tengo dieciséis.

—Me he dado cuenta, desde antes de verte me di cuenta — Me siento en la cama, buscando las palabras correctas para decir que se ha terminado, iba a terminar de cualquier manera, pero Yuri se acerca y se sienta en mi regazo como si nunca hubiera dejado de hacerlo.

—Eres un anticuado ¿Has perdido la emoción del peligro?, porque he crecido no significa que quiero librarme de ti, yo siempre conservo lo que es mío…

—Si nos atrapan…

— ¿Qué?, no era eso lo divertido — Busca mis labios y los recibo con delicadeza, pero me hace recordar que nunca he sido suave y que no necesito ser, mucho menos ahora que su cuerpo tiene nuevas cicatrices por descubrir, en la sombras, en lo clandestino de nuestra necesidad.

Primero lo habíamos hecho por codicia y necesidad, luego fue por aventura y peligro, llegó a ser protección algo muy similar al amor mezclado con la imposibilidad y aun cuando terminara en la tumba, si habíamos vencido el tiempo ¿Qué otra cosa no podría superar?

—Aún estoy aquí.


End file.
